deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jago VS Garnet
Description Microsoft VS Cartoon Network! Killer Instinct VS Steven Universe! These cool-headed fist fighters who have fought through a long hellacious journey in order to maintain their inner power and only one of them shall leave the battlefield alive! Will Jago show Garnet the fury of the Tiger or will Garnet beat down Jago with the power of love? Find out... ON DEATH BATTLE! Introduction I'm Back to Rise - Mick Gordon (Ft. Omega Sparx) Tifa: There are many people who usually use weapons but before all of that, man had to use one thing and that is their barehands! TJ: Yeah, Take us for example. *Donkey Kong is seen flexing his arms* Tifa: And the art of fist-fighting hasn't lost it's way such as our combatants who have fought through danger and still manage to keep a cool head. TJ: Jago, The Tiger Warrior Monk Tifa: And Garnet, Leader of The Crystal Gems! TJ: What's up everyone, I'm TJ Combo! Tifa: I'm Tifa Lockhart and the Gorilla behind us is Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong: OOOK! (Hey guys!) TJ: And we're taking a look at these two badass fighters to see who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Jago Jago's Theme - Killer Instinct: Gold Tifa: Deep inside of a temple deep in the Tibetan Mountains, there sits a lone warrior battling a inner conflict that had raged on for years. Despite his primal urges, this warrior always maintains to keep the powers from within at bay. TJ: And that would be a shirtless buff dude covered in tattoos named Jago. Tifa: Hey TJ, you know this guy right? Got any thoughts about him? TJ: Well I never personally knew the guy that well other him being Orchid's brother and whatnot but I will say, he's pretty damn tough. Hell, he gives both me AND Orchid one hell of a time whenever were in battle. Though, I prefer Boxing over Martial Arts, though. It's WAY more simple, y'know? ''' Tifa: Alright then, but how did Jago get to where is right now. Well, back in his childhood, Jago was abandoned as a baby in a secluded monastery in the Himalayan Mountains. '''TJ: Okay, I gotta ask. What's with all these stories about babies being left in the most random-ass places with the parent thinking they're gonna have a fun life? Just raise the damn kid and don't let him deal with demons and crap. Donkey Kong: Oook! Ook oook oook ook! (Hey, My dad was abandoned by his parents when he was a kid and look what happened to him!) TJ: He was kidnapping dames and throwing barrels off Construction sites, wouldn't take pride in that... Tifa: Will you two knock it off?... Well for information TJ, things actually worked out for Jago as he trained by the Monks of the Tiger and upon reaching adulthood, Jago became a warrior monk himself and even became their star pupil as well. TJ: But unfortunately for Jago, things were gonna change for the worst when one of his fellow monks got possessed by an evil spirit and tried to murder him. However, Jago killed said-monk in self-defense but even so, that wasn't gonna be enough to get a sorry from his fellow monks because... well, he killed a guy. Tifa: To atone for his sins, Jago was banished from his clan and soon isolated himself in a cave in the mountains where spent the rest of his days meditating while the burden of murdering a fellow monk weighed heavily on his shoulders. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook ook oook oook oook ook oook oook ook. (Things seemed pretty dark for the guy but he would soon be met the Tiger Spirit and was infused him with a great power. The Spirit informed Jago that he must destroy the mega-corporation UltraTech by entering the Killer Instinct Tournament.) TJ: Honestly, Jago shoulda thought twice because he began to grow more violent and angry to a point where he nearly murdered his own sister. Yeah, hindsight exists for a reason. Tifa: Like when you thought it was a good idea to trust Ultratech. TJ: ...Shut up. Tifa: Well, either way, Jago ultimately won the tournament and upon retruning to his temple, he discovered that the Tiger Spirit was actually a manifestation of the demonic warlord, Gargos, who corrupted Jago by his own evil will and a result, had him possessed by the entity named Omen, turning him into a monster. TJ: After a long ass battle within his mind of trying free himself, Jago ultimately won out and he soon made a new goal. Beat the shit out Gargos and make him pay for turning you into an asshole.... Well, it's one way to put it if I'm being honest here. The Tiger Warrior - Mick Gordon Tifa: Jago's skill as a warrior is commendable to be sure. Given how he was trained by Monks in his youth, His Martial Arts skill is definitely something to be sure of with many fighting styles under his sash from Kung Fu, Tae Kwan Do, combined with his sword skill. Ranging from his Kora Sword or his Katana... Which can fire lasers apparently... TJ: See, that's why I stick to boxing! It's alot more simple and doesn't involve all this weird magic voodoo stuff. Tifa: Oh we're just scratching the surface. He can also shoot fire, use telekinesis to crush foes with a car, and can turn into a ghost! TJ: ...Honestly, that doesn't seem too strange after all I've been through. Tifa: Also if you really wanna talk about weird ways of fighting how about Boxing with Cybernetic Implants! It's is WAY more simple than Martial Arts! TJ: You really wanna test me?... Donkey Kong: OOOK OOK OOK OOK!... Oook ook oook ook ook oook ook ooook! (KNOCK IT, BOTH OF YOU!... Anyways, Jago has plenty of moves to work with such as Neck Cutter, an overhead sword swing but if that doesn't work, Jago can unleash a flurry of upward sword swings with the Laser Blade attack!) Tifa: And if Swords fail him, Jago can also attack his foes with the Endokuken, a powerful short-ranged fireball that can be charged up for more powerful results or the Windkick that can sometimes allow him to cross the whole entire stage with enough speed and momentum. Jago can even perform this move two times in a row with the Double Roundhouse as well! TJ: Tiger's Fury allows Jago to attack his foes from bellow with a swift uppercut, and he can juggles his opponent with this said attack for three times and a row. But that's not all, Jago can double the amount of power in his attacks with Shadow Energy, attacking with greater force and speed. Donkey Kong: Oook ook oook oook ook ook oook oook oook (But when Jago's Instinct Meter reaches it's peak, he taps into Tiger Focus which grants him a yellow aura surrounding his body. With it, he can not only shoot two more Endokukens all at once but it can even heal him of any damage inflicted upon him as well.) Tifa: And even then, Jago himself is surely one powerful warrior. He's strong enough to launch heavyweights such as Fulgore, Aganos, Eyedol with a single kick. For comparison, Fulgore weighs about 560 pounds but also let's not forget that Aganos is literally the largest character in the Killer Instinct, standing at 8 feet so he surly must weigh ALOT more than Fulgore. Tifa: If that's not enough TJ: Yeah, I can vouch for that. The guy is also strong enough to go up against Gargos of all demons, and that noseless bastard was able to disperse clouds at a worldwide scale! He can also tank serious punishment from getting nailed in the stomach by Fulgore's plasma claws, his chest beam, beatings from Gargos, and even being thrown into orbit and surviving Atmospheric reentry. And all this guy is wearing is just pants and a mask. Donkey Kong: Ooook oook ook oook oook oook ook ok! ooook ook ook oOook oook oook oook! (Jago's speed is also something to be applauded as he can keep pace with the likes of Chief Thunder, who can summon and even dodge lightning. He's also evaded Eyedol's meteors and Fulgore's chest beam several times. He can also keep pace with Gargos, he traveled from his home dimension to the Earth within seconds. Shadow Tiger's Liar - Mick Gordon Tifa: However, when backed up into a corner and with nowhere else to hide, Jago will ultimately force himself into undergoing the powers of Gargos, Jago will lose his honor and become possessed by Omen. Resulting in him converting into a horrid beast known simply as Shadow Jago. TJ: In this state, Jago becomes far more powerful than he already is. Being able to use dark energy to enhance his attacks and even teleport, like his martial art skills haven't been crazy enough. He's also got an Instinct Mode of his own called Dark Gift, where it works as the same as Tiger Focus but in this form, it creates a dark tether around his opponents and himself, allowing him to perform more shadow moves. Donkey Kong: Oook ooo ko ook oook oook oook oook ook oook ook!...oook. (Shadow Jago also becomes equipped with a broadsword that should be far stronger than Jago's ordinary swords, as it can set people up for combos or he can simply viciously slice open his opponent's throat!... Ouch.) Tifa: One other unique feature regarding Shadow Jago is that he has the ability to erase memories such as what he did to the Immortal Barbarian, Tusk, after defeating him and taking away parts of his memory. It messed him so bad that a literal shop owner who saw the fight had to re-jog his memory of their fight. TJ: Damn, that's the equivalent of having to having some rando who saw you get shitfaced tell you about the dumb stuff ya did after a terrible hangover. Trust me, I know from experience. Tifa: I do that ALOT with patrons at my bar. Donkey Kong: Ooook oook oook ok oook oook oook oook oook oook ook! (Despite the immense power Jago is given here, it comes with a massive downside. The more Jago spends time as Shadow Jago, the more his soul gets torn apart as he is driven further and further into madness.) TJ: Hell, outside of the whole demonic possession thing, Jago isn't really much a team player and usually works by himself. Hell, that's what screwed him over when he faced off against Gargos for the first time. Tifa: Even with his downfalls, Jago still manages to persist as he always does his best to stay clear of the influences of Gargos as he's managed accomplish many feats during his life. Such as besting his inner demon and exorcising Omen out of his body, to Defeating the high-tech CEO of Ultra-Tech, ARIA, and with the help of Kim Wu, he ultimately defeated Gargos and stopped his universal conquest. TJ: You better not be trespassing in his monastery, otherwise, Jago is gonna show you why he don't mess around. "I'm afraid your path ends here..." Garnet Welcome to Home World - Steven Universe OST Tifa: Centuries ago in the far reaches of space itself, an ongoing war was literally happening right over our heads and it involved a alien race known simply Gems. TJ: Basically, the Gems were created on a planet called Homeworld, I know it ain't that original just bite it, and were made for one purpose. Working for their higher-ups, The Diamonds, who's main goal is to literally destroy planets and any form of organic life in order to continue their own race. Though, one of the Diamonds wasn't really on board with all that. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook oook oook ook oook oook oook ook ooook! (That would be Pink Diamond, who saw the value in organic-life and despite her many attempts to talk her fellow Diamonds into doing things more peacefully, she desperately needed something to be done about this.) Tifa: And thus, Pink Diamond faked her death and disguised herself a revolutionary by the name of Rose Quartz, starting a rebellion with her Pearl known as... The Rebellion... Or better yet, the Crystal Gems. TJ: Wait a sec, I thought we were talking about Garnet? ' Tifa: We're getting there, TJ! During the start of the Rebellion, a group of diplomatic gems were sent from Homeworld to Earth in order to investigate. Alongside the group of gems was a rare aristocratic gem named Sapphire with the unique ability to see into the future, accompanying her were three Rubies that were to guard her. ''Donkey Kong: Oook ook ook ook ook ook ook oook ook oook oook ook! (Because of Sapphire's ability to see into the future, Blue Diamond sought to learn of what would happen when the Rebels attack. The vision that Sapphire had was that she would end up being a casualty in the attack but the Rebels would be captured.) '''TJ: So, what you're saying is that she was literally waiting to die but your enemies will end up in bars as a result? Damn, talk about guts... Tifa: Well, that was the plan but one of the Rubies that was guarding her had a different approach to all of this. Ruby refused to let Sapphire die and the moment the Rebels attacked and her fellow guards were poofed, Ruby jumped in just in the nick of time to save Sapphire but upon doing so, it resulted in the two fusing together, thus becoming Garnet. Donkey Kong: Oook ook ook ook oook oook ook ook ook ook ook ook. (Thing is, Fusion is only used for Gems for size-enhancing or for work of the same type of gem. However, Fusion between two different gems was strictly forbidden and because of this taboo practice, the two gems were ridiculed and seen as freaks.) TJ: Huh, so Garnet is basically two lesbians in a trench coat? Tifa: ...Somehow, you're both right and wrong at the same time. TJ: Well yeah, it makes sense the more ya think about it. Anyways, both Ruby and Sapphire escaped Blue Diamond and the angry mob of gems, in which, they met up with the Rebels where Rose accepted Garnet as who she is and it ultimately lead to Garnet joining the Crystal Gems. Tifa: Fast forward several thousand years later, things would ultimately change for the Crystal Gems as Rose would fall in love with a human named Greg Universe and soon, she would give up her physical form in order to create their child, Steven. Donkey Kong: Oooo kooo ook ook oook ook ook oook oook oook. Oook oook ook ook... oook. (As a result, Garnet would take the mantle of becoming the new leader of the Crystal Gems while also taking care of Steven with a careful and watchful eye. Plus, she's simply just a great mom to the kid so... yeah.) Stronger Than You (Instrumental) - Estelle Tifa: As a fusion, Garnet has two separate abilities that derive from both Ruby and Sapphire respectively. Starting with Ruby, Garnet can summon her main weapons that being a pair of gauntlets that can materialize around her fists. TJ: These bad boys are strong enough to break solid stone and metal and Garnet can also increase the size of said gauntlets for harder strikes and are also equipped with Brass Knuckles that were given to her from Bismuth. Another pretty sweet thing about her gauntlets is that She can even fire them like rockets! TJ: Damn, I wonder I can find something like that... Tifa: Just ask UltraTech, I'm sure they'll fix you something up at the cost of your public image! TJ: Alright, your sass is gonna get your ass kicked one day. Y'know that? Tifa: They'll just have to try. Donkey Kong: Oook oook oook ook ook oook oook oook ook ook oook! Oook oook ook oook oook. (On the other side, Garnet holds Sapphire's future vision that allows her see any possible outcomes in future, allowing a sort of precognition for the Gem, and she can even transfer her powers with a kiss! Though keep in mind that Garnet doesn't see fully into the future, but again, possible outcomes.) Tifa: But those aren't the only things that Garnet can pull off, as part of an alien race, Garnet has several other unique abilities such as the ability to shape-shift, ranging from transforming into different people or stretching out her limbs. She can also control light as a means of seeing in dark areas as well. TJ: Garnet can also control electricity, being able to power an entire van or electronic objects that aren't even plugged in. She can even cause electricity to travel through the ground and target any opponents as a means of long-range though it's not like she can use it given how she has literal rocket fists. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook ook oook ooook oookk oook oook. Oook oook ook oook oook ooook ook oook ook. (Garnet can also fuse and defuse at will, along with the ability to create bubbles that are able to trap objects and even people in them! Garnet also has unlimited stamina thanks to her gem physiology and can go for days without eating or sleeping though she can chose to partake in these activities.) TJ: Yeah, that's good and all but let's get to the real meat, how strong is this Square-Headed alien? Well, pretty damn strong if you ask me! She's strong enough to lift and toss vehicles without a hint of effort, Destroy gigantic stone structures with her gauntlets, and even caused a large mountain side to collapse with a single punch. Tifa: She's also able to fight against powerful foes such as Jasper, who was able to survive her whole gem ship crashing down on her! Garnet can also survive plenty of pain such as casually swimming in lava, surviving cars piling up on her, and surviving a liquefied sun core. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook oook ooo koo kook oook oook! (Garnet's speed is just as impressive too! Being able to react and deflect lighting with out his gauntlets, dodge laser beams fired from Peridot, and reacted to a falling truck while simultaneously grabbing Steven in just under a second!) '' Tifa: But even with her fantastic abilities and strengths, Garnet has a glaring weakness and that's if her body sustains a critical amount of damage, she will be force to revert into her gemstones in order to regenerate for a long period of time. This also leaves her vulnerable to be shattered into pieces as well. '''TJ: And Garnet can also lose her cool in a terrible-enough situation and can even defuse if Sapphire and Ruby are arguing, plus, they're nowhere near as powerful as Garnet. ' Tifa: But no matter how much Garnet, Ruby, or Sapphire go through. They're always going to stand strong even in the toughest of moments. It's gonna take a whole lot to take down someone as resilient and unbreakable like Garnet! Interlude Tifa: Alright, the combatants are ready for action! TJ: Let's watch these two cool-headed warriors rumble, baby! Donkey Kong: OOOK OOK! (HELL YEAH!) Tifa and TJ: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight Beach City, 2020... Love Like You (Instrumental) - Steven Universe OST '' It was a peaceful afternoon in Beach City as a bright future was in the cards for the small seaside town. With Earth and Homeworld no longer in conflict and The Diamonds allowing all their gems to live freely and the rights they deserve, with Homeworld Gems being taught how to live and integrate into Human society. Of course, the new Homeworld Gems needed a form of guidance in order to grow accustomed to their new environment and that guidance came in the shape and form of none other than their former ''enemies, Crystal Gems. With the help of Steven and the Gems, they made a brand new school to educate the new gems into integrating with human society and all the new opportunities that can be possible. As of now, class had ended for new gems and the educators, as the rest of the afternoon was now their's to enjoy. The streets of Beach City were rather empty for the most part, other than a few gems and townsfolk wandering about, either having a quiet walk or going out to eat, things seemed quiet. Hell, most shops were closed at the moment too. However, one such being was traversing the roads of quiet town. It appeared to be a man that stood at an imposing six feet, with the upper half of his body covered by a tattered navy-blue cloak and his face obscured by a hood with his legs covered by blue pants and golden shin-guards with the shape of the head of a snarling tiger. Making his way further down the asphalt ground, The hooded man stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to the near beach. The hooded man then noticed a figure sitting all alone by the shore-line. After a brief moment of gazing at the lone figure, a thought came to the stranger's head. '' "That's her, isn't it?..."'' The cloaked drifter turned to the direction of the beach, making his way down the sandy ground beneath him. Upon closer inspection, the hooded man could get a better look at the person that he was approaching. The lone figure sitting by the shore and gazing off into the sunset wasn't a human but a Gem, but not some ordinary gem either. Sitting alone by herself was the Fusion and Leader of The Crystal Gems, Garnet. The Fusion had finished her class and figured some much needed relaxation by the beach was the best way to spend time for the day. However, her peace would soon be disrupted as she heard the low pitched voice of man from behind her. "Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said to the Gem, who didn't even look back upon as he gaze was fixated on the sun setting. "You're not. What is it?" Garnet plainly asked. "You are Garnet, right? Leader Of The Gems?" The cloaked man questioned. "Yeah, I am. What exactly do you want?" Garnet said, now turning her head to face the hooded stranger. "I've heard your many great feats that you and Teammates had accomplished, and your very skill and might is what brought me here in the first place." The stranger said to the Fusion. "In fact, I wish to battle you in combat for there would be no greater honor than that." If Garnet wasn't listening, she definitely was now. "You really want to fight me?" Garnet asked, picking herself off the ground. Despite being a half a foot taller than the man, he didn't even flinch. "Like I said, there would be no greater honor than to fight you. You see, I'm on a quest of my very own and I want to see how strong I truly am, I want to test the limits and see if I can overcome them. Battling you in combat seems like the best opportunity for me." The mysterious man purposed. At first, Garnet said nothing as she just stared at the cloaked man for brief moment, with the sounds of the waves breaking the silence. "Alright then, follow me and we will fight." The Gem Leader simply said, walking down the beach which prompted the stranger to follow suit. ____ Half an hour later... Relaxing Sounds of the Beach After making it further down the beach, both Garnet and the mysterious man were at a point where they were from a safe distance from the town. The Fusion then turned to the masked man, both of which were standing a few feet apart from each other. "Okay, here we are. You ready?" Garnet continued to ask. "Yes." The stranger nodded in agreement. "Before we fight though, what's your name?" Garnet questioned. The Stranger stood in place for a moment before he yanked his cloak off, revealing his true identity. Standing before Garnet was a muscular shirtless man with a large curved sword strapped onto his back and a metal plate mask concealing his facial features other then a tuft of hair that was swooped to the side. "My name is Jago, The Tiger Warrior of the Himalayan Mountains." He exclaimed. In response, Garnet summoned her gauntlets as they materialized around her fists, clashing them together. Jago wasn't intimidated by this however as he simply stood his ground and said nothing. "Tiger Warrior, huh? Well get ready because I won't be holding back..." Garnet said. "Neither will I." Jago said, entering into a combative stance with his arms elevated above his waist. The Tiger Warrior (Bollywood-Metal Cover) - Ro Panuganti The two fighters didn't bat an eye as their gazes met each other, without any disconnection of eye contact. Both Jago and Garnet circled each other as a means of sizing up the competiton, waiting for the right moment to attack. After what seemed like an enternity, Garnet and Jago both stopped dead in their tracks with their eyes still locked onto each other. A small smile formed on Garnet's face, before giving initiating the battle with a three worded remark. "Come get some!" Jago responded to Garnet's comment with a swift round house kick but the Fusion easily blocked it off with her gauntlets as The Monk's boot struck the flat surface of the Gem's gloves. Garnet pushed Jago back as she came barreling at the Monk at the pace of a charging bull, throwing a haymaker that was intended for Jago's cheek. By pure instinct, Jago ducked right underneath the oncoming blow before capitalizing on Garnet's mistake by leaping upward, decking his opponent right underneath the chin. The force of Jago's uppercut launched Garnet into the air as the Monk delivered another mighty uppercut that sent them higher into the air. The Tiger Warrior didn't stop there as he unsheathed his Kora sword, delivering an onslaught quick-paced slashes before ending the attack by kicking The Gem Leader in the cheek, sending her body crashing into the sandy ground. BRUTAL COMBO! Jago landed beside her opponent, crossing his arms before letting out a huff of a disappointment. "Don't tell me that's it." Jago grunted while Garnet rose to her feet, wiping her cheek before putting her dukes up. "I will give you this, you're pretty tough for a human..." Garnet muttered before blitzing her opponent at speeds that were too fast for him to react as she slammed one of her hammer fists right into the Tiger Warrior's stomach, an attack that made Jago give out a cough of pain. The Fusion then looked into Jago's eyes and smiled. "I'm on a whole other level!" Garnet proceeded to apply pressure to Jago's stomach as it sent the Monk careening across the sand. Jago stopped himself from skidding any further by forcibly planting his boots into the ground, as his head jerked upwards only to be greeted by an incoming fist from Garnet. The Warrior Monk jerked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack by a hair. Jago proceeded to deliver a punch of his own only for Garnet to dodge it as well. Soon the two would enter into a combative dance, swinging and missing punches and kicks from side to side, much akin to how water flows around a rock in a river. The fists of both combatants collided with each other, the impact generating a powerful enough shock wave that caused particles of sand and debris to scatter all throughout the area as the two fighters starred each other down once again, with their paws pushed against each other with both them evenly matched in power. "I'm surprised you're able to keep up so far, You're skill is more than just impressive." Garnet complement the as the two applied more force to the fists. Jago gave out a small laugh in response to the Fusion's comment. "Thanks, but you haven't seen nothing yet!" The Tibetan Monk exclaimed as he jerked his body to the side, causing Garnet to trip forward giving him enough time to extend his arm forward, palm facing out. Garnet noticed that Jago's palm emitted a bright glow of yellow and orange before shouting at the top of his lungs... "ENDOKUKEN!" As soon as that word escaped Jago's mouth, an glowing ball of fire was shout right from the palm of the Monk's hand as it struck Garnet directly in the abdomen, knocking her back in the process. Jago proceeded to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick with enough power and momentum to make him skate across the sand, closing the distance between his opponent within seconds. Garnet reacted quickly by putting her gauntlets, blocking off Jago's kick before retaliating with a left hook into The Tiger Warrior's cheek. The Fusion began to unleash a barrage of punches that overwhelmed Jago before sending him sky high with an upper-cut of her very own. However, Garnet approached things differently by juggling The Monk in the air with several punches and kicks that kept him airborne before ending the onslaught of attacks by grabbing onto Jago's leg, proceeding to spin his body around before tossing the Monk several yards away as he came into contact with a large boulder, as a spider-web of cracks formed on it's surface the moment his body came into contact with it. MASTER COMBO! "I got you now." Garnet said before taking to the sky with one powerful jump. Meanwhile, Jago fell onto the ground while letting out a weak sigh, getting up. The Monk noticed that his opponent was nowhere to be seen. It was until Jago looked up to the sky to see Garnet descending down at an alarming rate of speed with her fist extended forward, acting almost like a meteorite. Rather than panicking like most would in a situation such as this, Jago simply sat onto the ground in a cross legged positioned as he clasped both his hands together. Garnet had no clue to what her opponent was up to, hell, even her future vision was having trouble trying to come up with an outcome. It was then that the boulder began to viciously shake before being lifted right off of the ground, being hurled into the Gem's direction at similar speeds. Behind her star-shaped shades, All three of Garnet's eyes widened with shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now! Acting very quickly, Garnet raised her gauntlets in the air, charging a great deal of power into her gauntlets as they began to grow in size. The Fusion's gauntlets were now just as big as the boulder as she swung her gigantic fisticuffs in a downward motion. Both the boulder and Garnet's enlarged gauntlets came colliding into each other and the results ultimately speak for themselves... CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK... The boulder exploded into smaller chunks of rock that rained onto the sandy grounds, creating a large sand cloud while Garnet's large enlarged gauntlets slammed straight down onto ground, making the cloud of sand grow larger in the process. Garnet reverted her two weapons back to normal as the realization that her opponent was nowhere to be found. Bringing her fists up, Garnet closed her eyes as she tapped into her future vision. Configuring on what her opponent could possible do. "If my vision is correct, I should be attacked right about..." "ENDO-" "Now." Eye Of The Tiger (Power Metal Cover) - Jonathan Young "-KUKEN!" Garnet spun around in a quick motion, throwing a swift punch right into the fiery projectile that attacked her from behind. The fireball dispersed into nothing upon impact as Garnet could now see Jago, sprinting towards her. This cued Garnet to charge forward as well as the two fighters pulled their fists back before slamming their punching forward. Both fighters simultaneously struck each other, their fists now burrowed into their cheeks. However, this didn't break the gaze between both Jago and Garnet as the two were hellbent on giving this fight their all given what they're both capable of. Both the Tiger Warrior and Gem Leader took a step back before rapidly trading punches, the collision of their fists generating shock waves that could be felt from miles as the speed of their punches were moving at speeds that should even be possible. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! This fast-paced trading of punches came to end when Garnet side-stepped one of Jago's punches, giving her a perfect opportunity to sock Jago right in the face. The Tiger Warrior stumbled back before he was assaulted by an salutation of heavy jabs to both the chest and face. Garnet grabbed Jago by the sides of his head before kneeing him right underneath the chin, causing his body to ragdoll into the air. The Gem Leader then lunged forward with another series of punches that were aimed for the Monk's gut. However, as soon as Garnet threw her punch, Jago quickly placed his hand right on top of Garnet's gauntlet, managing to balance himself on top of the Gem's fist before he directly striking The Fusion right in between the eyes with a swift roundhouse kick. C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKEEEER!!! The impact of Jago's kick caused Garnet's body to skid across the sand before quickly recovering by back-flipping several feet away from her adversary. The Fusion proceeded to clash her two gauntlets side to side, standing in place. "You showed me your little tricks, now it's my turn." Garnet plainly said before her gauntlets were fired from her hands like rockets, aiming for the Warrior Monk at high speeds. At first Jago was taken by surprise by this sudden attack but he decided to take his chance by running right into the trajectory of the rocket. Jago continued to amaze Garnet by extending his hands out, which should have lead to him getting blown up, but instead he managed to stop the rockets in place. Despite the rocket's trying to push forward, Jago's firm grip kept them from traveling any further. Jago proceeded to lower the gauntlets before bringing his feet on top of the rocket's while Garnet stood there in awe. "No way, he's not gonna..." Garnet was proven wrong as Jago hopped right on top of her gauntlet rockets, as they continue speeding off into the distance with Jago now surfing on said rockets. Jago grabbed onto the knuckles of the gauntlet before digging his foot into the sand beneath him, before kicking himself up into the sky while still firmly gripping onto the rocket. Meanwhile, Garnet couldn't just stand here and watch this man surf rockets. She knelt for a moment before propelling herself into the skies, heading straight towards her opponent. The Warrior Monk used all the strength he had in his body to redirect the rocket gauntlets to Garnet, who was trailing him from behind. The Tiger Warrior proceeded to kick both of his legs, causing the rocket gauntlets to hurl straight down onto Garnet, moving at much faster speeds than before thanks Jago's kick. As soon as she saw the rockets heading straight for her, Garnet quickly summoned a new pair of gauntlets and fired them at the approaching rockets from above. KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!! As soon as both rockets collided with each other, a mighty explosion rang out as it almost visible to all of Beach City to see, with the shock wave being felt from miles away. Garnet, still airborne, was now trapped in a cloud of dust and sand. She was unable to see her opponent at first but she was soon met Jago descending down, aiming towards her with his Kora sword raised over his head. "TIME TO END THIS!" The Warrior Monk shouted, swinging his blade down for an overhead slash. By pure instinct, the Fusion catches the blade before it scathe her head, with both of her hands clapped together. "No thank you." Garnet responded before flipping Jago right over head by his blade. The Warrior Monk was sent careening through the air before landing rear-first onto a lone bench that sat on the large spread of sand, sticking the landing as he casually rested against the wooden seat in a meditative position while Garnet landed several feet away from him. "Thank you for the seat, the view of the sunset is quite pleasant from here." Jago chuckled a bit. Garnet couldn't help but smirk at her human foe. "Enjoy it while you still can, You can enjoy the view once I beat you though." Garnet responded. "We'll see about that..." Jago said, placing his hands together before his eyes emitted a yellow glow once again. Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World - xi-on "This again?" Garnet plainly asked as The shattered fragments of the boulder that Garnet punched earlier levitated right off the ground. Jago telekinetically hurled them at Fusion, forcing her to rapidly dodge each and everyone of the chunks of rock with perfect precision. One large boulder fragment came hurtling from behind, but Garnet simply spun around at the perfect time and reduced the large hunk of rock into pebbles. Jago continued launching a cannonade of rocks with his mind while Garnet came up with a plan on the fly by leaping on top of a large hunk of rock before hopping to another boulder fragment that came her way Soon, the Fusion found herself hopping from rock to rock, getting ever-so closer to her foe. Realizing that The Gem would soon reach him, Jago stood up before jumping straight for his opponent, extending his leg out for a flying kick. Garnet balanced things out with a haymaker, as The Gem's gauntlet and Monk's boot managed to counter each other as Jago flipped right behind Garnet, as the two landed onto the ground. Jago proceeded to attack from behind with a swift punch, only for it to be effortlessly blocked by the Fusion as she retaliated with a punch of her very own. Jago slid to the side, narrowly avoiding Garnet's punch. The Warrior Monk grabbed onto Garnet's shoulder and reeled his head back before directly slamming it straight into Garnet's forehead, with blunt steel head of his mask forming cracks along her shades. Jago proceeded to whip out his Kora sword before dealing several quick-paced slices before sending her into the sky for the umpteenth time with a series of upward slashes before finishing off the combo of attacks with an even stronger endokuken that struck Garnet right in the abdomen. INSANE COMBO! Garnet's body came crashing into the bottom of a hill, striking the dirt with enough force to leave behind a noticeable crack in the terrain as Jago dashed forward, ready to unleash another vicious combo as he struck forward with swift jab, only for Garnet to slip right out of the punch's trajectory. The Gem Leader ended up delivering an unrelenting flurry of quick-paced blows to the Tiger Warrior's chest and face. In an effort to try and break the combo of punches, Jago tried to counter it with a left hook, only for Garnet to easily avoid the attack. The Fusion proceeded to shoulder-check Jago into the terrain, ending up getting trapped in a sea of rock, dirt, and vines. AWESOME COMBO! The Tiger Warrior wheeze with pain as the blunt force trauma from the Gem's punches were now starting to take effect. Meanwhile Garnet crossed her arms, letting out a small "hmph". "Alright, looks like we're done here. Thanks for the fight." Garnet firmly stated, however, Jago wasn't going to let this fight end so easily however. Mustering up all the strength he had in his body, he began to tap into his true instinct as the tiger tattoo imprinted on his shoulder and chest began to emit a bright golden glow. "N-no..." Jago growled under his breath. "NO, WE ARE NOT!" Jago shouted at the top of his lungs before breaking free from his earthy prison with an unexpected vigor of energy. Garnet stood back, covering her face from any incoming debris that flew right into her direction. Upon un-shielding her face and eyes, Jago stood before her with a bright yellow aura surrounding his whole entire body and all of his bruises seem to healed up completely. "Now... feel the true unrelenting fury of the Tiger Spirit!" Jago boomed before sprinting at his opponent at speeds that she was prepared to handle as she was viciously blitzed by a barrage of roundhouse kicks before feeling Jago's fist dig right underneath her chin, launching her skyward for another set of brutal combos. This time, Jago sprung himself up to Garnet, swinging his Kora sword in several different directions, as Garnet gave out screams of pain before being launched further in the air with a powerful Endokuken. However, Garnet saw a window of opportunity as she reeled her fist back while simultaneously jerking her body back, narrowly avoiding being sliced by Jago's blade once again. The Fusion proceeded to jab her fist straight into the Tiger Warrior's kisser! C-C-C-COMBO-'' The punch didn't stop Jago, however, as he drove his fist dead-center into Garnet's face! ''COUNTER BREAKEEEEEEEER!!! Ends The force of Jago's blow was powerful enough to snap Garnet's shades before her body flopped onto the sandy grounds with Jago landing just a few feet away from his downed opponent. The Gem coughed out excess sand that got into her mouth while The Tiger Warrior stood over her, his yellow glow now slowly dimming down before snuffing out completely. "Now you see why cannot win this battle." Jago said plainly while Garnet slowly rose to her feet, taking in great huffs of air, her body now covered visible scuff marks and bruises. "Simply put, I'm stronger than you." The Warrior Monk firmly stated, as Garnet's three eyes widened in response of Jago's comment. They would soon furrow with anger, clenching her fists. "Could you repeat that...?" Garnet said in a calm yet menacing tone of voice. "I'm stronger than you." Jago repeated himself. And that right there was enough to refuel Garnet's urge to battle. "You're gonna have to take that back..." The Gem growled at the Monk, who simply stood in place. Not backing away from Garnet's little threat... "And what happens if I don't?" Jago said, narowing his eyes back. "Then I'm just gonna make you eat your words..." Jago readied himself for what Garnet was going to do, but something was ringing in his ear. It almost sounded like... Music? Stronger Than You - Estelle As the two entered into a second stand off, Jago was taken by suprise when his opponent did something completely out of the blue as she placed her hand onto her chest, as she started to... ♫''"This is Garnet! Back together!"♫ ...Sing. Jago was now hit with wave of confusion. Why in the hell was his opponent randomly singing in the middle of battle!? This made zero sense at all! However, Jago had no time to question this as he quickly blocked an incoming punch thrown from Gem. Thing was, her punch was twice as powerful than it already was. ♫"And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you!"♫ Garnet proceeded to slam her other free fist right into Jago's chest, making the Warrior cry out in pain. The attack was too faster for him to react and it didn't even look like she was punching him to begin with! How the hell was this even possible!? ♫"Because I am so much better!"♫ The Fusion looked into the Warrior Monk's eyes, with a big smirk plastered on her face. ♫"And every part of me is saying go get 'er!~"♫'' Another fist was rammed into Jago's cheek, forcing him several feet back as he dug his heels into the sandy ground. He jerked his head up to see Garnet reform a brand new pair of shades. ♫''"The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules, Come at me without any of your fancy tools!"♫ Garnet put up her dukes with her smile growing much wider while Jago stood entered into his formal combative pose, ignoring his opponent's little song. ♫"Let's go, just me and you!"♫ The two fighters stood in place for a split second and just like that... ♫"Let's go, just one on two!"♫ They were off! Jago and Garnet were both sprinting towards each other much akin to two rhinoceroses with Jago quickly drawing his Kora sword, swinging it with precision, aiming to slash Garnet across the chest. However, the Fusion danced around Jago's blade as she continued taunting him in song form. '♫''"''Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able! Can't you see that my relationship is stable?"♫' The assault of sword swings came to an abrupt end as Garnet casually knocked the blade out of Jago's with a palm strike to the wrist. The Kora sword landed blade first into the ground while Jago resorted to firing an Endokuken into Garnet's chest. Of course, Garnet effortelessy slide out of the projectile's trajectory before uneleashing a barrage of hooks and jabs that force the Monk to dodge out of harm's way. '♫"I can see you hate the way we intermingle! But I think you're just mad cause you're single!~"♫' That one line in particular made Jago grumble with annoyance as he delivered a roundhouse kick only for The Fusion to effrotlessley block it with her fist. Garnet proceeded jabb her knuckle right in the face, almost breaking the metal plate that was located on his mask. Garnet then sent Jago skyward with an uppercut of her own, along with two heavy blows to the abdomen 'TRIPLE COMBO!' '♫And you're not gonna stop what we made together, We are gonna stay like this forever!"♫' Quickly recovering by flipping back onto his feet, Jago came dashing towards his adversary at a faster rate of speed before unleashing a powerful barrage of roundhouse kicks, moving so fast that they left shadow after images but Garnet brought her dukes up just in the nick of time. The force of Jago's boot striking the Gem's gauntlets resulted in both of them skidding across the sand. '♫"If you break us apart we'll just come back newer! And we'll always be twice the gem that you are!~"♫' However, Jago was grabbed by the shoulders before being body slammed onto the rough ground beneath him. The body of the Warrior bounced off the ground as Garnet struck Jago right in the chin! '♫"I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of..."♫' The Fusion delivered an uppercut for five times, with each blow completely in-sync with her verses. 'BAM! ''' '' BAM!'' ' BAM!' BAM! '' BAAAAM!'' ♫"LO-OH-OH-OH-OVE! OH-OH-OH-OH-OVE!~"♫ Jago was sent even further in the air with another five punch-upper cut, with Garnet's singing plauging his ears! BAM! '' '' BAM! ' BAM!' BAM! '' BAAAAM!'' ♫"LO-OH-OH-OH-OVE! LO-OH-OH-OH-OVE!~"♫ With one haymaker, Garnet sent Jago's body slamming into the sand, leaving behind a manshapped crater as soon as Jago's body came into contact with the ground. HYPER COMBO! The Fusion slowly approached Jago, as her vocals switched from abbrsive and confident tone to that of a softer angelic tune. ♫"This is who we are, This is who I am..."♫ Shooting right back, Jago gave growl of anger beneath his mask... ♫"And if you think you can stop me, Then you need to think again..."♫ Jago began to charge up for one mighty Endokuken as a great ball of flame began to form from his hands. ♫"Cause I am a feeling, And I will never end..."♫ "SHADOW..." '' The glow grew brighter and the flames strengthened in a matter of seconds. ''♫"And I won't let you hurt my spirit..."♫ With one thrust of his hands... "ENDOKUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!" ♫"And I won't let you hurt who I truly am!"♫ An enormous orb of fire was blasted out of the palm of Jago's hands, hurling straight twoards the Fusion but she didn't even seem to mind. In fact, she had the gall to run straight twoards the oncoming projectile! ♫"Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able! Can't you see that my relationship is stable?"♫ As both Jago's projectile and The Gem entered into a closer proximity, Garnet planted her feet into the ground before gracefully springing herself right over the gigantic orb of flames with her legs raised in the air. ♫"I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of! Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of!~"♫ The Tiger Warrior couldn't believe what he was seeing as he felt a chill run up his spine upon seeing the Fusion gracefully ascend into the dusk skies. Garnet launched a pair of Gauntlet Rockets once again, forcing Jago to quickly hop backwards in order to avoid being blown to smithereens. The Gauntlets exploded upon touching the ground, creating a fog of sand particles that clouded Jago's vision. He could hear his opponent's singing, almost sounding like it came from every direction. ♫"Well I am even more than the two of them! Everything they care about is what I am!~"♫ It was then that Jago was blitzed by a haymaker that came right out of the blue, as Garnet's knuckle deep deep into his cheek. Jago tried to retaliate with a punch of her own only for Garnet to easily block it without a hint of effort. Garnet's other gauntlet slammed it right into The Tiger Warrior's cheek with the impact of her blow making him nearly fall onto his back. However, Garnet was far from finished as she cracked her knuckles before beating down Jago with three heavy blows to the face that broke off pieces of his mask. BAM! ♫"I am their fury..."♫ BAM! ♫"I am their fury..."♫ BAM! ♫"I AM A CONVERSATIOOOOON!"♫ Verdict If Jago wins: The Instinct - Mick Gordon If Garnet wins: Stronger Than You - Estelle (If Jago Wins): Looks like Garnet got Jag-''OWNED''! (If Garnet Wins): Unfortunately for Jago, his loss was set in STONE! THE WINNER IS... Advantages/Disadvantages Jago: Garnet: Next Time The overall job of a supervillain is to take the world, Dominate it... Make them bow down to you, but If they don't... Well, you know the rest... 'BRANDON BREYER VS LORD DOMINATOR! ' Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Killer-Crimson12 Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Steven Universe' Themed Battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft VS Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Boxing vs Martial Artist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Season Premiere Category:Killer-Crimson12 Season 1